1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device of a glove, more particularly one, which includes several warming portions on inner sides of finger portions of a glove for warming front portions and tips of a wearer's fingers, and which consumes relatively little electric energy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People have to wear gloves and more clothes to protect them from frostbite in cold weather. Conventional gloves can keep the wearer warm because they have isolative function, capable of slowing down the speed of cold passing onto the wearer's hands and heat of the wearer's hands traveling outside. However, such gloves can't produce heat, and the wearers' hands will still be very cold in cold weather if the wearers suffer from bad blood circulation.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, a heating device of a glove is made available, which includes a warming layer over an inner side of a glove, and a battery set electrically connected to the warming layer. The warming layer can transform electric energy into heat therefore fingers of the wearer will be made warmer after the heating device is turned on.
Because the warming layer is positioned over the inner side of the glove, the heating device has a relatively high manufacturing cost, and the wearer will probably feel too hot and uncomfortable. Furthermore, the warming layer will consume relatively much electric energy. And, such a heating device isn't economical to use because only front ends of a person's fingers are prone to suffer from bad blood circulation usually, and need to be warmed in cold weather.